<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зимняя сказка by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441385">Зимняя сказка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все дети любят сказки, а во всех сказках есть доля правды</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зимняя сказка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по клипу EXILE — Choo Choo TRAIN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><p>— Однажды в темный дремучий лес попала фея. Совсем крохотная и неопытная. Пока она летела с одного дерева на другое, изранила все крылышки колючими ветками. Фея горько заплакала, ведь в дремучем лесу, она знала, рос чудесный цветок. Кто собирал с него пыльцу становились красивыми и сильными. Об этом фее поведали бабочки, чьи ажурные крылья кружили голову. Фея очень боялась лететь в темный дремучий лес, но вот она здесь — и не может сдвинуться с места. А надвигалась ночь, и просыпались опасные злые хищники... Фея вся дрожала от страха. Она сжалась в маленький светящийся шарик, раненые крылья свисали за спиной. Фея надеялась переждать ночь, ведь один лишь солнечный луч исцелит ее и покажет, где растет чудесный цветок! Ах, она бы отдала и возможность летать, только бы оказаться сейчас рядом с ним! И тут фея услышала грозный и властный голос: «Ты уверена, крошка, что хочешь этого так сильно?» Фея выкрикнула: «Да-да, я хочу, хочу!» «Что ж, — вздохнул голос глухо и устало, — твое желание будет исполнено». С тех пор в темном дремучем лесу совсем рядом друг с другом растут два чудесных цветка.</p><p>Дети ахнули хором. Как это было поразительно! И страшно! Азуми умела рассказывать сказки. Такие, от которых захватывало дух. Мейко прижала к себе Учана покрепче — тряпичный человечек тоже дрожал.</p><p>— То есть первый цветок — это тоже фея?</p><p>— Вполне возможно, — Азуми улыбнулась коротко. — Но эту тайну дух леса не захотел мне поведать. На самом деле дух леса вовсе не злой, и ему ужасно одиноко в темном дремучем лесу.</p><p>— Эх, вот бы кто наполнил лес светом — и туда бы стеклось много-много зверей!</p><p>— Увы, такого героя еще не нашлось.</p><p>— Азуми-чан! Азуми-чан! — дети зашумели наперебой. — А расскажи наше любимое! Про спасителей!</p><p>— Опять? — Азуми затеребила кулончики у себя на шее — один в форме кристалла, другой ключа. Азуми, многое позволяющая малышам, никому и ни при каких обстоятельствах не давала трогать эти кулоны. Даже своему младшему брату, Кецуо. — Я уже раз сто про них вам рассказывала. Давайте лучше...</p><p>— Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Азуми-чан! Мы хотим про спасителей.</p><p>Азуми вздохнула и покачала головой.</p><p>— Ну что с вами сделаешь, — Азуми устроилась поудобнее и расправила свое белое платье. Такое красивое и непривычное среди вечных грязи и смрада! Но у Мейко всё равно было лучше. Учан и вовсе считал, что оно — волшебное... — Не так давно, а может быть, сотню лет назад, в таком же Городе, как наш, разоренном черной войной и покинутом всеми взрослыми, из ниоткуда появилось семь мужчин. Неведомая сила жила в них. Они исполнили танец и песню, и всё вокруг преобразилось...</p><p>Дети слушали затаясь, погружаясь в волшебный далекий мир, полный красок и звуков, где было много воды и света, много зелени и счастья. Смех и радость наполняли улицы. Небо улыбалось голубизной, вкусно пахли цветы. И можно было танцевать до упада! Жить-жить-жить!</p><p>— Азуми-чан! А когда они придут к нам?</p><p>— Я не знаю, детка, — Азуми пригладила волосы мальчишки-чертенка. — Но я верю, что придут обязательно.</p><p>Мейко видела у нее на стенах вырезки из газет и знала: это правда. Учан согласно кивал.</p><p>— Вот бы скорее. Я тогда...</p><p>— А я, а я!...</p><p>Азуми грустно улыбнулась и пошла разливать всем из котелка теплое варево. Совершенно чудесного розового цвета и такое тягу-у-чее. Мейко причмокивала и угощала Учана, грела ладони о чашку со сбитым краем. Но это хотя бы была посуда, а не кусок черепицы или гнутый металл. Вся посуда хранилась у Азуми как самой старшей в городе, Азуми за ней умело ухаживала и следила. И заботилась о малышах. Особенно о своем младшем брате.</p><p>Мейко кружилась — платье шуршало! Ей так нравилось, что оно было прозрачно-серебристым, что не попортилось и не порвалось и словно отталкивало грязь. Мейко не помнила, откуда у нее это платье. Она нашла его вместе с Учаном и с тех пор не расставалась ни с одним, ни с другим. Учан рассказывал, что воевал и именно в бою потерял глаз, что видел черных от сажи и копоти людей, злых и не разбирающих, где свой, где чужой, что давно ценится не золото, а чистая вода и еда, запасы которых таяли с каждым днем. Мейко спрашивала, а что ждет их, детей, когда из города исчезнут съестные припасы, но Учан молчал. Только Мейко — не маленькая и слышала про Смерть. Иногда налетающую быстро, иногда наступающую медленно и мучительно. Если грозный властный голос вдруг спросит, чего Мейко хочет, она выберет жизнь!</p><p>Мейко кружилась — и представляла, что небо наполнено светом, а не темными густыми тучами, что под ногами не камни и пыль, а мягкая зеленая трава. Она улыбалась, почти чувствуя всё это и распахивая руки навстречу радужному миру.</p><p>— Кецуо заболел! Кецуо заболел, ты слышала? — до Мейко добежала Сузу, запыхавшаяся и оттого дышащая как паровоз. Если бы не новость, которую она принесла, Мейко бы засмеялась.</p><p>— Заболел?.. — Мейко почувствовала, как у нее вмиг пересохли губы и голова слегка пошла кругом. — Чем?</p><p>Сузу, маленькая с длиннющими темными волосами, топталась на месте, чуть не плача.</p><p>— Ребята говорят: тем самым...</p><p>Мейко не стала слушать дальше, рванув быстро-быстро к дому Азуми. Та-самая-болезнь настигала незаметно, схватывала сердце ледяными тисками, выпивала душу по капле. Страдающие ею не могли на что-то пожаловаться, но лежали без сил. Им ничего не хотелось. И страшно-страшно было подумать, что подобное случилось именно с Кецуо! Славным и добрым, улыбающимся кротко и очень любящим свою сестру.</p><p>Азуми сидела возле постели брата и была очень бледной: кожа ее напоминала цвет платья. Она обернулась ко входу, встрепенувшись испуганно, и, увидев Мейко, выдохнула тихо.</p><p>— Это ты, Мейко-чан...</p><p>— Чем мы с Учаном можем помочь?</p><p>— Боюсь, ничем, Мейко-чан, — Азуми сжала руки брата, лежащие поверх одеяла сломанными ветками. — Мы будем бороться, мы не сдадимся так легко! Только, думаю, какое-то время я не смогу рассказывать сказки. Сделаете это с Учаном за меня?</p><p>Мейко нахмурилась. Она очень любила сказки! А Учан знал столько удивительных историй, что и не счесть. Но одно дело делиться друг с другом, прижавшись и полностью уходя в мир фантазий, оживающий перед глазами, и совсем другое — делиться со всеми... Однако у Азуми как-то же получалось! Чем Мейко хуже? Возможно, она не умела завораживать голосом, рисовать им, зато у нее были танец и Учан. Благодаря им, Мейко могла очень многое.</p><p>— Хорошо, Азуми-чан. Вот увидишь: это будут самые-самые интересные и славные сказки. Вам с Кецуо очень понравятся.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, Мейко-чан, — Азуми светло улыбнулась. — И спасибо.</p><p>Мейко собралась уже уходить, как скользнула взглядом по газетным вырезкам, по лицу Кецуо, по кулончикам на шее Азуми.</p><p>— Первая сказка будет о том, что твой кристалл способен призвать спасителей. Только они должны понять, что здесь очень-очень нужна их помощь. И тогда они появятся сразу, без промедления. И спасут всех нас.</p><p>Мейко сама не знала, откуда в ней эта уверенность, но в груди теплилась надежда.</p><p>Азуми смотрела на Мейко странно — удивленно-испуганно — и лишь кивнула. Кецуо зато приподнялся на ложе, словно бы воодушевленный. Вот и первая победа в кармане. Ура!</p><p>Мейко побежала, напевая песенку и шурша платьем, к чертогам города. За городом раскинулись пустошь и мрак. Только Мейко больше их не боялась. Смотрела жадно вперед, за горизонт. Она собиралась ждать. И дождаться. Семерых таинственных взрослых, обещавших всем детям мира подарить счастье.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>